Symmetry
by Beersmoo
Summary: You could have anyone, anyone at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop.
1. He left

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Unseen Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, **_**anyone**_** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. **

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p>Dark, shoulder length hair covers the man's face as he sifts through a box of photos, his worn but tear-free clothes producing the only sounds in the room as they rub against each other.<p>

Calloused, rough pads on his hands show the labour and toil they had seen, a testament to the wisdom gained over years of hard work, however there is no force applied to the photos at all. Instead, they are lovingly caressed, as if they are something precious that could break at any moment, and at the same time firmly gripped to prevent it from flying far away until it is but a dot in a sea of memories.

The man flips to the back of a photo. Smudged, faded and yellowing black ink scrawled messily across reveals that the photo had been taken on his lovers birthday, a few years ago.

He rubs his thumb over the face on the picture before seemingly snapping out of his daze and places the picture into the ever-growing pile beside him. Every picture of his lover and him go into the pile, both a soothing balm and a sharp, jagged stake to his heart.

Another hour later, he rocks onto his heels, placing the last photo into the pile with a sigh, before liberating his wand and banishing the photos to his new apartment. He places his hands on his knees, groaning as his aching joints push him up. His eyes roam around the room one more time, making a quick last-minute sweep around the room.

Apparently satisfied that he had not left anything behind, he summons his robe from the living room and picks up his bag from the bed. With quick footwork he makes his way to the sofa, plops down and waits.

A few minutes later, his wait is over and the sound of a key in a lock is heard. The man picks up his bag, walks to a corner to hide in the shadow and looks at the living room patiently, holding his breath in suspense.

His lover enters, and he is blown away by the beauty that had not diminished one iota ever since the day he had laid eyes on him. Stunning complexion, beautiful eyes that held love and affection yet glowed with power, the tall, lean figure accentuated by the way he carried himself with confidence and intelligence.

The man steps out of the shadow, watching as his lover whirls around with a loving smile that quickly turned to confusion.

"_Temporaria Gravi Somno._" The other man at once buckles to his knees, looking up through half-lidded eyes that were quickly filling with glistening tears. His jaw works, trying to make his thoughts known yet all that came out was a garbled sigh.

Staring down at his most precious person, the man struggled to move his seemingly frozen limbs and with jerky, mechanical movements, carries his lover towards their bedroom and lays him down onto the bed.

He parts the hair from his husband's closed eyes and moves to place a kiss upon soft skin and leaves a parting whisper, a mere ghost of a breath on the cheek.

"_Meus unus…_ you deserve so much more."

With the final deed done, he walks back down to get his bags, placing a small bowler hat upon his head and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

Gathering his resolve, he extracts his wand in the house for what would be the final time, and the only wizard in the house cast a second spell that afternoon, the last one of which its traces would ever grace the household. The man steels his emotions, and declares in a firm voice.

"_Delens Quod Harry James… Potter-Snape._"

The lightning bolt-scarred man steps out of their apartment and into the pouring rain, leaving the magic to do its work. He looks up and resists the urge to sigh, bowing his head under the heavy weight of his thoughts, and leaves the only one he ever called home, any traces of his bitter tears immediately washes away with the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's my fic! I feel so proud of myself for thinking up new spells. I don't know Latin so if it's wrong, feel free to correct me.<strong>

**Anyway, according to Google Translate:**

_**Delens Quod: existence erase**_

_-Erases all possible traces of the existence of a person, object or animal. The spell is specified by saying the subject whom you wish to focus the spell on after the spell, including memories of any living creature in the focused area._

_**Temporaria Gravi Somno: temporary deep sleep**_

_-Forces the subject into a temporary deep sleep for about two to three hours. The subject cannot be awakened by magical or non-magical means, and will only awake when the spell wears off. Unharmful to the subject._

_**Meus Unus: My one and only**_

**Er yeah, so that's all. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

**Beersmoo**


	2. A life half lived

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, **_**anyone**_** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. Until the end…**

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, sorry for the typo. The name is <strong>_**Symmetry**_**, not **_**Unseen Symmetry**_**. That was a working title.**

**Okay, here's the second chappie of **_**Symmetry. **_**This is Sev's aftermath. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Severus opened the door with a sigh. A flick of the wrist, and his keys were sent sprawling over the coffee table with a loud jingling noise.<p>

The feel of the house (for how could such a lonely place be a _home_?) was empty and cold, as if something… vital was missing. It had been that way for three months, and was unlikely to go away soon.

Since the day had been so 'goddamn awful', he decided to make himself 'whole', even if just for a moment or two. Walking over to the bedroom, the tall man lay down on the bed with a groan before reaching in his jacket and pulling out the small trinket that lay in the hollow of my neck. He turned the palm sized, circular locket around, admiring the different ways it caught the light when tiltedat certain angles and thumbed the latch, causing it to open with a soft click.

* * *

><p>The inside of the cover had an engraved message that read '<em>Severus T.P-S. -<em> _Meus Unus, Harry J.P-S._' and the inside held a mirror. The mirror was unlike anything he had ever seen though, for instead of reflecting his own image, it showed a man who he could not recall ever meeting before.

This 'Harry' person had long, tousled brownish hair that was swept into a braid by his right shoulder and stunning emerald eyes that instead of being hidden, were accentuated by the thinly framed spectacles that sat upon his nose. High cheekbones, not too sharp jawline and a beautiful smile (which only showed when he smiled into the mirror, of course). Just a few seconds of gazing and already he felt more content then he had the entire day.

* * *

><p>He had discovered the strange object in one of his drawers at work, a few weeks since <em>that<em> _day_. Instead of feeling confused or wary of the locket, he felt a sense of contentment and relief as the emptiness in his being was filled slightly. Hurriedly opening the locket, his heart seemed to swell with a warmth that he had never felt at the mirror image of the mysterious 'Harry'. At the same time, the air gained a more sorrowful disposition around him, and his dark eyes glittered with tears of joy and grief.

He enjoyed the few blissful seconds before the torrent of despair arrived again, and he forced himself to avert his eyes from the beautiful man inside the locket, shutting it regretfully. Twisting his head to the right, he stared out the window, watching the beginnings of a light drizzle start to form in the sky. Pushing himself off the bed with a grunt, the lean, thirty-year old walked back down to the kitchen with difficulty, for it seemed he had neither the energy nor the will to actually move his aching joints. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he gazed into the swirls and wisps of steam while once again pondering 'Harry'.

* * *

><p>This man seemed to… fill the void in his life. He brought back the life to Severus' body, and healed the aching hole in his very soul just with an image of himself. Severus could never remember his life seeming so… bleak ever since he woke up on that stormy afternoon. It was definitely more than just the average gloominess that accompanied storms, it was deeper, on a more… intimate level with his soul. He could not find joy in any of his usual pastimes, in fact he hardly saw the point in knitting, reading or teaching anymore, so he quit his job at the high school he taught at and became a clerk at a local news firm instead. It was dull and boring, but it payed the rent and was not very demanding either so he stayed.<p>

There was a mechanical way in the way he walked, talked and ate, as though he was on auto-pilot. He could not taste anymore, he could not enjoy beautiful sights like the sunset, Hell he could hardly feel an emotion other than boredom and apathy. It was like the heart had been removed from his essence, leaving him cursed to live the half-life that he now endured.

When he discovered the locket, it was like a few missing pieces were fit back together, giving the illusion that he was whole again. Every peek he had sneaked at the mirror seemed to complete him for a few precious moments before returning the world to its dreary, gray state, albeit not as bad as it had been before.

Lately, he would see 'Harry' not just in the locket but in every mirror he passed by. Any reflective surface would show the slightly shorter man, causing the ache in his heart to intensify and his need to grow more desperate by the day.

Severus was sure of it, this man was what he could make him whole again, sae him from this miserable existence. He fit with Severus perfectly, if the feeling of life and joy he received was anything to go by.

* * *

><p>Bringing his cup of tea to the study, he turned on his desktop and waited for it to boot up while he opened the locket once more to study the engraving. It was a professional job, and he would be unable to gleam anything from the handwriting. He refocused on the names instead.<p>

_Harry J.P-S._ , those initials could be anything! His name however was quite strange. His name was Severus Tobias Snape, so his initials should have been _S.T.S._, not _S.T.P-S. _Unless he had somehow gained an extra surname…

The tea in his mouth was showered over the monitor screen as Severus did a spit take. Had he actually been _married_ to 'Harry'? He wiped the screen with a grimace before resuming his study of the name.

If he had really been married to the man, then his actual initials would be _H.J.P._ . Alright, that was a fair start.

Once the computer had loaded, he searched all his files for anything about this 'Harry' and emerged from his search empty handed a few hours later. Severus, not one to give up easily especially on such an important matter, instead made to Google the initials H.J.P. and came up with a name.

_Harry James Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's what happened next to our dear old Sev. Poor Sev! Harry loves you!<strong>

**Actually, this chapter was like way too long so I split it and will continue in the next chapter.**

**Once again, hoped you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**

**Beersmoo**


	3. To search

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, **_**anyone**_** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. Until the end…**

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p>The next step in his search was to hire a private investigator. Severus searched for a seemingly competent one named Gregory Johnson and presented him with a photo and the name before he was referred to another with the cryptic message that Harry James Potter was 'not of this world'.<p>

So a few weeks later, he was able to arrange a meeting with a man named Draco Malfoy. He met the man outside a café, and was immediately able to spot the 'blonde pretty boy' at once.

The blonde, aristocratic figure seemed a bit shocked to see him at first before he roused out of his shock and introduced himself with a calm demeanor. The hesitance he had shown when he first laid eyes on Severus spoke volumes. Mr. Malfoy seemed to know Severus, and as such he would most probably have information on Harry's whereabouts as well, seeing as they used to be married.

"How may I help you, Mr…?" Draco offered politely once they were seated in the booth at the café they agreed to meet at.

"Severus Snape. Please, call me Severus." Severus replied with a small smile. The waitress came to take their orders, to which they both stated that a cup of water each would do.

"Ah, well okay then, Severus. My name is Draco Malfoy, as I'm sure my friend Greg has told you. Call me Draco. Now, what would you like me to find?" Severus rifled through the pockets in his trench coat before producing a photo of Harry, sliding it across the table to the young man who simply watched him patiently.

"Actually, I was told you could help me find this man, Harry James Potter." Draco studied the picture with an unreadable emotion before sighing.

"I'm afraid I can't help you Severus. You see, Harry is a… close acquaintance and he does not want to be found. I suggest you leave whatever business you have with him alone and go back home now, or try to ask another private investigator to help you." Severus was shocked. Here he was, so close to finding his missing 'half' only to be told to go home?

He clenced his fists briefly before retorting, "Well, that's not what I came to find out, _Malfoy._ I want to find Harry!"

Draco recoiled at the vitriol spewed in his face, but his profession had taught him patience and calm as well as to listen to what people were trying not to project, and the desperation he could hear peaked his interest. Could it be that Harry had not been thorough enough…?

"If I may ask," Draco tried cautiously, "what is your relationship with Harry anyway? Why ask me? I'm sure there are other, more renowned P.I.s that you could ask."

Severus froze before reaching a hand around his neck to unclasp the locket. He tenderly caressed it before clicking it open, an action that did not go unnoticed by the Malfoy across him. Passing the locket to Draco, he leaned back with a sigh.

"I- I need to find him. I was married to him, I think. He just-," Severus rubs his face wearily, his fatigue showing on his face, "I feel empty, Draco. I feel like half of me is gone. Its been this way for months, and I can't… I can't _feel_ anymore. I'm living half a life here. I don't feel happy, or sad, or angry or anything. Its so… empty. I know you must have heard about those people who feel depressed and start spouting emo crap about how the world is devoid of life but this is just _nothing_. Absolutely nothing. I can't enjoy anything.

"Since one stormy afternoon, I've been cursed to live this hollow existence. After a few weeks, I found this locket at work. Instead of my reflection, I see Harry, and for a little while, I feel 'whole' again. I can't live this way anymore, I'd rather die." Draco took the proffered item, opening it to find a _et dimidiam partem_ mirror. Shocked that Severus had been given such a valuable gift, he looked in it and smiled softly at the image of his wife and 'half', Astoria. He closed the locket gently before handing it back to Severus who now had a troubled and exhausted look.

" Let's see," Draco smiled gently at Severus, " You feel empty, everything seems so much more boring, dull, dreary, etc. , you feel whole when he is 'with you' , you see him in this mirror and now you're starting to see him in others too."

"How…?"

Standing abruptly, he walked to the door of the café, calling out behind him, "Come along, Severus!"

"Grab my arm, tightly now, wouldn't want you to get lost after all. We're going to Malfoy Manor, I can explain more there." Draco instructed while pulling out his a long, thin dark-coloured stick from his sleeve.

Severus followed Draco into an alley, grabbing onto his arm at Draco's instruction before suddenly being tugged away with a 'pop'.

* * *

><p>Reappearing in Draco's mansion, Severus stumbled to his knees gasping. A shadow fell in front of him before Draco crouched down and handed him a small vial.<p>

"Drink it, it's an stomach soothing draught. I'm sorry, I forgot first timers aren't used to the feeling of Apparition." Severus gulped the foul-tasting liquid and almost instantly the nausea vanished.

Draco walks through a corridor on the right, Severus close behind him. Nodding to some strange small creatures that wore pillowcases with logos and greeted him happily with cries of, 'Master Draco!' , Draco led a bewildered Severus to a study and pulled out his wand.

The study was elegant and tidy. The walls were a deep mahogany, and black, polished bookshelves filled to the brim were placed at every side. The table was made of a white coloured wood and was placed a few feet away from a fire-place that burned constantly yet there was no ash or soot on the section of maroon carpet in front of it. Draco walked in until he reached the centre of the room and stopped.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I hadn't realised that I would be having a guest. Wait for a moment please." Draco explained to Severus, who at that very moment had been looking around wondering where they were supposed to sit.

After conjuring two armchairs with a flick of his wand, he motioned for the gaping, ebony-haired man to sit as he at himself down as well.

"Severus, there's no easy way to say this, but Harry… is no ordinary human. And I don't just mean his looks, but well… how do I say this; He's a Wizard, as am I." At the disbelieving look sent at him, he explains, "Severus, magic exists. You saw me conjure those two chairs. And those small creatures outside? Those are House Elves. They're magical housekeepers. Okaaay… judging by the look on your face you still don't believe me. Fine, another demonstration then."

Waving his wand around, Draco exclaims, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A bright light burst out of his wand and danced around the room in the form of a ferret before dissipating. Draco then gave a brief explanation on the Wizarding world and Muggle world for a few minutes before pausing to let Severus absorb the information.

Severus, having regained the ability of speech, asked, "So… did my memory get erased or something?"

Draco thought for a moment before muttering, "That idiot. Okay, so with your permission, I'm gonna cast a spell on you to reveal if any magic has been cast upon you."

Getting a firm nod as a reply, the Malfoy stood and pointed his wand towards Severus and exclaimed, "_Priori Incantantem!_"

Severus closed his eyes tightly, not seeing the flashes indicating which spells were used, and only when he heard Draco gasp did he reopen them. Draco stumbled backwards until he crashed into his desk, slumping down with a pale face.

"Oh Merlin… Harry, you…" he whispered to himself.

Severus looked worried and inquired hesitantly, "Um… Draco… did you find anything?"

Draco picked himself up and sat back down, snapping his fingers to summon a House Elf. The Elf reappeared moments later with the requested glass of Firewhiskey and the blonde gulped down half the glass before he spoke again.

"Severus, you have had two spells cast on you. One is a temporary sleep-inducing spell, and the other is a… existence erasure spell. The first, _Temporaria Gravi Somno,_ is harmless, its simply a spell that induces a temporary sleep that cannot be broken for a few hours. The next, _Delens Quod_ , erases all traces of existence of a person, animal or thing from a designated area. This includes memories of any living creature in the spell's area. I can't get back your memories though, only the original caster can reverse the effects of _Delens Quod_. Sorry.

"I suspect that the caster cast the first on you before casting the second over the entire house, erasing Harry's traces, essentially making it as if he never existed in the house or your life. Of course, since your locket was not in the house it was not affected."

Severus mulled over the statement for a while before asking, "Can you find out who cast it? Do they have a-a signature or something?"

Draco grinned and replied, "Sharp mind, you. Okay, then I'll cast another spell to find out the identity of our mystery caster, shall I?."

He tapped his wand on Severus' head and lifted it up and twirled it around with a flourish before swiftly drawing it down to Severus' feet in a sharp movement and said, "_Icantator Essentiam Patefaciunt." _A mist seemed to form from Severus' skin and collected in a ball at Draco's wand tip, which Draco then placed in his mouth and swallowed.

A bitter and salty flavour filled his mouth, and the Malfoy was hard pressed to keep himself from spitting it out. Guilt and regret welled up inside and he got the impression that these feelings were from the bitter flavour while the salt was tears, showing an intense sorrow from the caster. It did not taste foul or rotten though so it was not Dark Magic, although Draco had already known that. A wispy image seemed to form in Draco's mind, and the blonde closed his eyes and concentrated harder before the image sharpened into an image of a stoic and emotionless faced Harry pointing his wand towards him. The image faded away and Draco waited for the disorienting feeling to fade before he decided he could talk to Severus again.

He sighed and opened his eyes to face his client once more. The pale, worried thirty-something year old looked more dead than alive, his shoulders sagged with the heavy burdens of life and his body language showed how desperate he was to be able to move while barely being able to muster the energy to do so. 'Harry, was it worth all this effort? Both of you are suffering now, and you're more badly affected than him. When will you understand that you deserve him and he deserves you?'

"Okay… let me explain…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Next chapter out! I'm on a roll!<strong>

**Okay, so once again, I do not learn Latin, so I'm not sure if the translations are wrong. Please feel free to correct me.**

_**Et Dimidiam Partem mirror- Half and half mirror**_

_Shows a person their other 'half', the other person to balance them out, their soulmate. If the other 'half' is deceased, the mirror will be blank. _

_**Incantator Essentiam Patefaciunt- Reveal the charmer's essence**_

_Reveals the magical signature of the person who cast the spell. The caster takes the last traces of magic from a spell and collects it until a signature can be gleamed from it before placing the magic into them, absorbing it and receiving an image of the person who cast the magic._

**Okay, that's it, for this chapter! Hope you liked it and let me know what you think!**

**Beersmoo**


	4. The other

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, **_**anyone**_** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. Until the end…**

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p>"Harry…"<p>

Aforementioned man did not so much as twitch upon hearing the voice, simply turning around on his heel with a quiet grace that seemed to come from being more dead then alive.

"Professor." Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement.

A tall, old man with long dark blue flowing robes and silver beard that reached below his stomach stepped out of the shadows and into the small, gray quarters of Potions Master and Deputy Headmaster Harry Potter-Snape with a small smile on his face.

Wagging his finger playfully, he chided Harry, "I've said it many times before, call me Albus."

"Habit, I suppose. Would you like some tea?" Harry gestured for the former Headmaster to take a seat.

Looking his former pupil in the eye, Albus was met yet again by the hollow, vacant stare that had since taken residence in the once brilliant, sparkling emerald eyes. Unable to take the chill passing through from the stare, he looked away and observed the room covered in papers and photos.

The younger man proceeded to clean up a bit while waiting for an answer, content to give the powerful man in his seat some time to think. Harry glided around the room with a cold elegance that no human being should possess, and his face was slack without emotion. He had a polite mockery of a smile present on his tired face, his hair was limp and lifeless and his skin pale like snow.

"Yes, please. N-"

"No sugar, 2 drops of lemon and vanilla essence each and a pepper leaf, correct?" Harry interrupted with what should have been amusement.

"Why yes, dear boy. Happy to see you still remember!" Albus replied with cheer.

The Deputy Headmaster and Potions Master made a soft noncommittal sound before disappearing into the kitchen. A few moments later, sounds of cupboards opening and water coming out of the tap were heard before he swiftly returned to his seat opposite Albus and placed the tray on the table.

As he poured the tea into the two cups, Harry cut to the chase. "Why are you here, Albus?"

The man in the blue robes gave a sharp look over his glasses towards the man in black across him before giving a deep, mournful sigh.

"Harry," he began, "I know I have no right to ask this, well, to ask anything of you after the war-"

"Albus, I have long since forgiven you. After all, you are only human." Harry deadpans.

Albus smiled apologetically at Harry, before continuing. "Yes, forgive me. Simply an old man's trying to make amends. But you must remember, Harry, you are human as well."

The Potions Master stands abruptly before pacing around the sitting room. His dark robes, as dark as the night itself, snapped and crackled limply, billowing sluggishly, a pale imitation of how it once was.

Harry replied with his voice rising in volume but still in the same monotone it had adopted, "Albus, you of all people should know what I've done for the war. My humanity was lost on that battlefield, scattered over those plains of mocking bluebells and violets. _He_ stole it from me, and I became a monster!" The objects in the room began to age, the photos and papers turning yellow and gray while the older tomes simply crumbled to dust, the sofa and chairs becoming worn with holes where the stuffing poked through beginning to show. With his head bowed, the only picture of calm in the chaotic room, his belonging slowly destroying themselves from the unseeable magic leaking off the immensely powerful young man.

Albus surged to his feet in alarm, raising a shield around himself automatically. "Ha-"

Abruptly, Harry's jerked violently before taking in a shaky, ragged breath and wiped his face tiredly. His other hand raised itself, trembling, and waved around in a careless gesture, restoring everything in the room to its previous state.

"You see, Albus, my magic is no longer as Light and warm as it used to be. True, it is not truly Dark, but it simply brings about death to all around it. I must constantly keep it in, force myself to ignore that urge to keep using it, deny myself that euphoric feeling that comes from allowing myself to dip in its power. I am the Boy Who Lived, the Master of Death, Keeper of all three Deathly Hallows, a murderer."

Albus moved closer, every step taken with much caution. He knew better than to reach out to Harry any longer, not out of self preservation but for what consequences the act may have on the young but old man in front of him.

Slumping against the nearest chair position like a puppet whose strings had been caught, he looked up with the emotionless face that seemed to be set in stone, and enunciated every word clearly while staring back into Albus' sparkling, tear-filled navy blue eyes, " My dear Albus, I am far from human."

Albus froze, before closing his eyes and nodding, ever so slowly. He realised that trying to get Harry to stop the pain he was causing himself while in this state was futile.

His shoulders bearing guilt and pain, duty and honour and so many other burdens, seemed as if he was having a honeymoon when he looked at his former pupil in front of him. He knew Harry was right, yet he wanted to keep up the lie so badly that he kept repeating it to himself in the hopes that it may one day become reality.

But he owed it to Harry and the thing he had become to at least be honest in that simple fact.

While, he looked, smelled, felt and behaved like a man, Harry Potter-Snape was most definitely not. He was a shell, filled with intent and magic and free will, but there was no soul and most definitely no heart left.

Harry glanced at his forearm and touched the seal placed on the inside of his wrist. The seal glowed the colour of blood before a locket appeared on top. He grasped it gently in his hand and stared intently before thumbing the latch and gazing at the mirror inside. He channelled some of his magic into it, causing the metal to glow a dull gray, all the while never looking away from the image in the mirror.

Turning towards the door, Albus opened his eyes and began the short trek to the door. At the doorway, with one foot out of the door, he called back quietly in a solemn voice, " 'Till next week, then, Harry." The white haired man stepped out and the portrait closed behind him.

He did not need to look back to know that Harry was no longer paying attention to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the next chapter is out! Sorry for the long wait! <strong>

**We finally catch a glimpse of how Harry is coping, and yes, Albus is alive. Harry is in fact no longer entirely **_**human**_**, in the strictest sense of word. If you don't really get it, you can PM me.**

**Both Severus and Harry have lost parts of themselves, both when Harry left and Harry had already been missing some fundamental things before he met Severus. I won't go too in depth there, I find that stories are more interesting when the important parts are not entirely explained to let the readers have their own impression.**

**I may or may not update **_**Potter, Choose Me!**_** soon, as my inspiration comes and goes. My muse is starting to die, I need to find the fire I once had for it and rekindle it before I update, so sorry! I'm a firm believer that the best quality work is the ones which come to you naturally and are not forced out simply to meet a deadline or other such restrictions.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and as always, let me know what you think!**

**Beersmoo**


	5. Of times long past

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, **_**anyone**_** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. Until the end…**

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p>Draco took a deep breath, before continuing. "Well, the story is actually too long to tell the whole thing but… I'll water it down for you.<p>

"You see, Harry is… well, the Man-Who-Lived. Used to be boy, but, yeah. There's this Dark Wizard, named Voldemort, who wanted to get rid of all the muggles. In a prophecy, it was foretold that Harry would be the one to rid us of him, and he did… but at too high a price."

Draco adjusted his seat on the chair before sighing, and in those few seconds every line seemed to deepen on his pale face, his eyes seemed too dark and his hands trembled. He composed himself and began to speak again.

"Voldemort used to be a normal wizard like anyone else, and his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, found him at an orphanage and told him of his heritage, about the Wizarding World and such.

"And so, Tom was taken to Hogwarts, and sorted into the house of Slytherin, where the cunning dwell. For some reason or another, he sought to hurt muggles, believing them to be of impure blood, hence he used the name 'Mudblood'. He finished his education, ventured out into the world, and sought out to make Horcuxes, pieces of the soul, divided by committing unspeakable acts of inhumanity.

"How he found out about these no one knows, but he did and he made them. Six in fact. But one day, one of his followers overheard a prophecy about a boy, born as the seventh month dies, born to those who thrice defied him, who will have the power that Tom knows not. And… neither can live while the other survives."

Severus' face turned ashen while Draco's turned darker, more sinister. "And this is where the story really begins. Tom sought to kill the boy, and targeted the Potters. On that Halloween night, Harry's parents fell to the Dark Lord's wand, and Tom cast a killing curse at Harry. Attempting to murder an infant, a wizarding child not even having reached the age of a year, is one of the most horrible crimes anyone can commit. And so, as the killing curse rebounded off Harry for reasons unknown, his soul split once more, and latched itself onto the only living thing in the vicinity, while the Dark Lord faded into a shade of himself. Harry got his cursed lightning bolt scar, and was hailed as the 'Boy- Who- Lived'."

"Harry… went to Hogwarts and throughout his seven years there, he never had a moment of peace. He was abused at his relative's house, neglected and unloved, then thrust into a world where everyone knew more about his story than himself. And the last straw was when, after being sorted into Slytherin which supposedly was where all Dark wizards came from instead of Gryffindor like his parents, he faced more hurt and loneliness than anyone at all. Harry… withdrew into himself somewhat, with few friends and fewer allies. Over his seven years, he has lost all of those people and more, especially at the Final Battle.

"Harry collected the three Deathly Hallows, the Elder Wand, the Death Stick, hailed as the most powerful wand ever when he disarmed Dumbledore, the Invisibility cloak passed from his father to him that can hide him from Death itself, and the Resurrection stone, with the power to bring back the dead, though I have no idea how he got that one. Thus, he became the Master of Death when he finally accepted Death willingly, and used the Hallows to defeat Tom forever, but… he was no longer human. He had no soul.

Draco took a swig of his Firewhiskey while Severus mulled over this new piece of information. His insides felt cold and chilled, and his mind kept trying to blank itself but he forced it to stay sharp.

Harry… had an incredibly difficult life. No, beyond difficult. It was indescribable. However, one thing that Draco had mentioned got him curious. Severus gathered his courage, before asking politely, " No soul and heart…?"

Draco, who had been staring at his glass, lost in memories, shook himself before answering.

"Ah… yes, no soul and no heart. He lost his soul when he used Death's power to strip Tom of humanity, of his existence. I'm sure you have heard of alchemy? They operate on a principle of 'Equivalent Exchange'. To get something, you must give something of equal value in return. And as we found out after the battle, that price was his soul. He cannot comprehend the beauty of life any longer, he cannot understand the miracles of magic, the gift of what makes us _alive_. Its hard to explain. He's not suicidal, but… he's more dead than alive. However, he still had his heart. He still had feelings, though they were very muted down. He can no longer use his wand either, only the Elder Wand will work for him, and it's not because he has an unlimited amount of power to use freely at his fingertips, but more like half of what made him the wizard originally chosen by the wand was gone, and the wand could no longer recognise him. That was one of the hardest things for him to cope with I think. With his soul gone, he had no morals whatsoever, but his heart still remembered the bond it held with the wand. Okay, a little off topic I guess.

"As we rebuilt Hogwarts, Harry, no longer bound with human restrictions, arrived on the scene one day with grace and power, and with a sweep of the Elder Wand, the castle was rebuilt in the blink of an eye. He looked at us, gave us a polite but dead smile, and said in the most chillingly beautiful and melodic voices anyone had heard, "Here is your home. If I may, I must now go and find mine. And he left.

"But one day, he came back with a light in his eyes. It was small and barely there, and he still had no soul, but he looked… happy. He told me, "I found the other one, after all these years, I've found it." Word got out, rumours spread, but no one knew who it was. All we knew was that he had found the other half of him, the soul to match with his heart, since he no longer had his own. He did tell me it was a muggle though.

"Things got worse though, he could not bear to ever leave this 'half', yet if he did, his 'half' could have been struck down, for his 'half' was so frail so fragile, unknowing of the horrors the world held. Yet at the same time, he could not comprehend that he could ever feel happiness, that Harry Potter, the no-longer-human master of Death, was deserving of such a blessing. He confided in me, telling me that he felt scared. Scared that one day his 'half' would be affected by whatever curse that haunted him his entire life and die, scared that his 'half' may leave him. But mostly, scared that his 'half' may never realise that he deserved so much better than Harry.

"And so, when one day he showed up at Hogwarts and requested a teaching position, I can't say I wasn't expecting it. But… he was different from before; this time he had no ties holding him to this plane any longer. He had lost his emotions as well, his heart, and became the not-quite-a-human he is now. More of an entity in a shell of a man. I did know that it must have been drastic, for him to take a position so far from his 'half' where he would need to leave for so long… I honestly never expected him to do this though. I knew something happened, but out of repsect as a friend, I never pried."

The older man trembled with emotion, he couldn't tell whether he felt regret or anger or anything at all. He let out a shaky breath and asked, " And… I am his 'half', aren't I?"

Draco looked up into his eyes, searching, before carefully replying, " Yes." And watched with sorrow-filled grey eyes as the tall man left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. God.<strong>

**This chapter is like, two months late.**

***Bangs head* I'm an idiot…**

**Anyway, that idea for a new story I promised? It's not ready. Well, it is, sort of, but as an apology for being so late, I'm buffing it up. So, if you really want it right away, drop me a PM or review I guess, and I'll see what I can do. As for **_**Potter, Choose Me!**_**, that's on hiatus.**

**On the other hand, I do have a new fic from a new fandom for you to try! Hope you all like it!**

**Yeah… so, you all can kill me now.**

**Beersmoo**


	6. Unwavering

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, **_**anyone**_** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. Until the end…**

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p>Severus ran. He stumbled out the room, rushing through the hallways, aware that he was not being chased but uncaring. He had no idea where he was going, he just needed to <em>get away-<em>

He stumbled upon a bathroom a while later, locking himself in before hitting the door with his back, sliding down in a heap. He tried to calm his breathing, before grasping blindly above him, pulling himself up on the sink and staring at his reflection.

As expected, he saw 'Harry' staring back, taking ragged, shallow breaths, chest heaving under silken black robes. He stared, and Harry stared back, and Severus raised his hand close to the mirror trying to touch the pale cheek in front of him.

The pale, slender hand in the mirror edged ever close, painfully slow like his, before twitching away when it neared the edge. Severus startled, realising that the reflection was no longer following his actions and whipped his head up to look into hollow green pools, framed by an inhumanly beautiful face and accentuated with the polite smile that graced the image's lips.

'Harry' clutched the hand which nearly reached the mirror to his chest, the other one rising up and waggling, as if warning him not to try touching the reflection again, before the hand reached out of the mirror and touched Severus' head, and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Students streamed through the door into the empty classroom, lighting the dim atmosphere with tales of Quidditch, the latest gossip and other teenage nonsense. Upon seeing that the room was empty, they quickly filed into their respective seats and quieted down, and waited.<p>

Just a few seconds later, the clack of heels against the stone floor echoed throughout the room, causing the hairs on the necks of each and every student to rise, their hearts pulsing faster with anxiety. Eyes staring pointedly forward, they waited with baited breaths as slowly, the new arrival appeared from the seemingly nowhere at the back of the classroom to the front, before turning on his heel and stopping.

"Good morning." His voice rang clear throughout the confines of the four stone walls, no louder than a murmur, yet heard by all present.

The students rose from their seats, bowing forward respectfully whilst uttering a soft, "Good morning Professor Potter" back and sitting back down.

The Potions Master strode down the aisles, his robes billowing soundlessly behind him. " Hello Snakes and Lions. Today you will have a choice of brewing a decongestant potion, or a draught that is not taught in the syllabus. It is up to you to decide which you would like, but I shall teach what the majority decides. The name is of this new draught is Flüssigkeit Gedanken, German for 'Liquid Thoughts'. Upon drinking, the, ah, victim or idiot shall have their thoughts 'liquify.' That is to say, any current thoughts will pour out of their ears as a liquid like substance, much like memories, that can be placed in a Pensieve and watched. A dangerous draught indeed, if used wisely, can bring an army to victory with new information, and at the same time can be a country's downfall. A single drop is needed to get a person spilling out their most private information. I shall give you twenty seconds to decide. Begin."

The students turned in their seats, all chattering excitedly before quickly facing the front again when one of them announced, " Twenty seconds is up!". Harry stood patiently, watching as two last students continued to giggle quietly at a book that was hidden under a table. The Gryffindors held their breath and the Slytherins sat rigidly upon their seats, watching their Professor with unease.

The tall man vanished within the blink of an eye, reappearing at a corner of the class behind the pair of girls who continued to laugh and point obliviously at their magazine. He reached his hand towards one of the girl's back…

… and passed right through it, causing both girls to stop in shock, watching with uncontrolled fear and horrified awe as the slender pale hand reached out and tugged the book out of her hands with a gentle tug before passing right back through the girl's robes, and out the back, without misplacing a single of her long, permed brown locks. The brunette slumped onto the desk in a dead faint, her face pale and covered with a thin sheen of sweat while her friend trembled and gasped with tear-filled eyes, but she knew better than to rebuke their teacher.

Harry tucked the book into his robes, and with a flick of his wand, the two girls were sent off to the infirmary with no more than a soft pop. He surveyed his class, before tutting and softly chided them, "I told you three years ago, when you first entered my class that I would not tolerate disrespect. If anyone has questions, they are to raise their concerns to my attention, not ignore them and do whatever they please. I told you all, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you are willing. Have you forgotten, Snakes and Lions?" The haunting melody of his voice captivated them, the toneless words chilling them to the bone. Red and yellow ties shook furiously from side to side while many of the Slytherin's bowed their heads, recognising the error in their fellow student's ways. Their respect tinged with fear rose a level at the show of power and command their teacher held.

With two soft claps, he brought the subject back to potions. "And what is the vote?"

One student, a Gryffindor prefect, stood up, announcing loudly, "Sir, we want to learn the new draught."

He nodded his head, and with a flick of his wand, a new potions cabinet popped into existence beside the existing one. The Master of Death told them, "I have provided you with the ingredients necessary for the potion at the back. The instructions are on the papers now in front of you. If I find anyone mucking around, that student will be obliged to spend two night's detention with me. Do not take any amount of this potion out of this classroom, especially if it is done correctly. Were anyone to use this on your fellow students or teachers, you will find out exactly what are within my limits as Master of Death. Am I understood?"

At this point, most if not all the students were starting to regret their decision. Their Professor was one of the most mild- mannered, understanding teachers in Hogwarts. It was easy to forget that he was powerful let alone dangerous. To hear a threat so blatantly slipping through his lips was unheard of, and more than one student found themselves wondering what they got themselves into. As one, they nodded a jerky 'yes', which satisfied the tall, lean man.

"Very well, beg-" A drop of blood trickled down his face, into his open mouth, causing Harry to stop, raising a hand to wipe the dark liquid onto his hand, before he suddenly collapsed onto the ground in a tangle of limbs and robes, his body jerking and spasming, with an occasional thump as his limbs jerked out and hit the teacher's desk. At once each student was bathed in a soft grey glow while around them, outside their shields the classroom aged quickly, the desks rotting and disintegrating and the stone growing cracks and crumbling apart. The students screamed in terror while running out the door and Harry, no longer able to take the pain, screamed.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a strangled gasp to find herself staring at the dull white ceiling, cast in shadows and surrounded by darkness. Briana untangled the sheets around her legs, all the while biting her lip in an attempt to stop her hands from shaking. Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked slowly with her arms outstretched to find the curtains.<p>

Sweeping them aside with a gentle push, the sixth year Gryffindor let her eyes adjust to the scene around her. It was night time, and all the patients were asleep. Strangely, there was only one bed from which a light could be seen behind the curtain. Briana placed her hand behind her, "Accio wand". Feeling the comforting weight back in her hand, she cast a silencing charm around her and padded closer to the bed at the end of the row, the lights casting a shadow on her as she grew closer. She walked to the side of the curtains and pressed herself against the wall, her heart pounding in her ears.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, the brunette leaned towards the curtains and listened intently, trying to make sense of the hushed murmuring behind the curtains.

"Obviously… idiot… can't keep… look at y-…"

"Non-… head… know what… don't… I can… _Meus Unus..." _

"The mirror… Harry… stop… hurti-… Harry!"

Suddenly a hand shot out of the curtains, or to put it more accurately, _through_ the curtains, grabbed her shirt and tugged her through and Briana felt her heart still when she found herself face to face with the most empty, barren green eyes she had ever seen.

"Good evening, Miss Brinstol. It seems you have deemed our conversation interesting enough for you to… listen in on. Tell me, have you heard of anything of interest? Anything you would like to gossip on?" The last two words were hissed, and the sixth year quaked and trembled. This was no longer Professor Potter, the unobtrusive, graceful, cold man who seemed to hide so many secrets. This was their saviour, the Man Who Lived, the Master of Death and keeper of all three Deathly Hallows, and she had just managed to _piss him off._ She tried desperately to come up with an answer, when suddenly everything grew hazy and something was slithering in her mind and she tried weakly to push it out and all she needed to get away from him, needed to look away from those _fucking_ green orbs, the colour of the killing curse, another colour in the rainbow, and she decided she didn't like green, she'd much rather see some orange or blue, and-

Images flew by in her mind. Her thirteenth birthday. That cute Ravenclaw boy who winked at her in Hogsmeade. The recent detention with Professor Murtin. Her parents greeting her in the morning. Her favourite doll that she had lost.

Suddenly the images came faster until everything was a blur. Previous thoughts and memories surrounded her, and everything was just colour and words and her head hurt so much and please could someone _make it st-_

Briana stumbled back, the hand that had been gripping her shirt let go as suddenly as it had grasped it and she found herself falling into a chair that was not there before. She looked up towards the ceiling, chest heaving, her eyes glazed and rolling around, trying to focus on something. With her hair sticking to her damp forehead, she looked like someone who had narrowly escaped Death, although that may have had a sliver of truth in it. She felt a rough hand grasp her chin, leading her to look into the old, hardened and saddened eyes Headmaster Dumbledore. A murmuring of words, and suddenly her head felt so much lighter. Her eyes began to droop, and she failed to notice as the memories of what had just happened compressed on themselves, getting smaller and more unnoticeable, and with a gentle guiding hand were stored away deep in her mind, where they would never again be found.

Albus waited until her breathing evened out completely, then levitated her back into her bed. Tucking his wand back into his sleeve, he glanced back at the hunched over form of the being in front of him.

Harry placed a hand over his face, covering it from view while he attempted to reign back in his control. His magic was fluctuating wildly, and he needed to get it back in control, lest he have another slip again. He could clearly recall the weakly simmering fury he had felt just now, unjustified as it was, but it was gone as suddenly as it had come. After such a long time without feeling emotions, he was unable to control his reactions despite how weak his anger actually had been, and had immediately reached out his magic towards her, catching himself at the last minute just before she had been lost forever in her memories.

"Headmaster… Albus… Please…" He looked up, his eyebrow knitted together, his expression perfectly mirroring one of a man who was desperate enough to give anything. But his eyes betrayed him, and the headmaster knew that this request was not driven by emotion, more by need and rational thought. Harry's eyes were still hollow and devoid of anything, he did not actually feel desperation or anguish.

Hearing his name from Harry was a shock, as well as hearing Harry say 'please'. It was almost as if he was begging. Albus acquiesced, his hand hovered over Harry's outstretched palm, before opening, allowing its contents to drop back. The necklace dropped harmlessly into the palm, and Albus, face devoid of any expression, watched behind guarded eyes as Harry replaced the necklace around his neck, the faint red marks where the necklace had twisted and strangled around him still there.

"Harry, what you're doing, it's dangerous don't you see!" The older wizard pleaded for the being to see sense. "It's hurting you, it's hurting him, it's hurting those around you."

"No. I refuse to take it back. He's better this way, we all are. Nothing good comes from being around someo- something like me, Headmaster." Albus looked away from Harry, eyes fixed on the floor.

"And yet, here you are," he says softly.

Harry remained quiet, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, before replying just as quietly. "I have told you many times before, I am willing to leave Hogwarts. I know when I am unwelcome, you need only say the word. It is just that I have nowhere else to go on this earth. Were I to stay here, I would give my utmost power and will into protecting Hogwarts." He looked up into cold, hard blue orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, a new chapter already?<strong>

***Jumps for joy***

**I guess I'm feeling really guilty about the two month thing. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, hope to see more feedback.**

**As for the Gelphie, hope you all liked it. I've received some positive feedback for it, so maybe I should do another one? I'm trying to do more of my favourite fandoms. I've got an idea for a Bones fic too.**

**As for the other fic I've promised, wait a little longer please? It's almost done I promise.**

**Anyway, yeah, so, yeah. Here's the newest chapter. Please give some feedback? Review or PM?**

**Beersmoo**


	7. Setting things in motion

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, **_**anyone**_** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. Until the end…**

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p>"You know this, Headmaster."<p>

The headmaster of Hogwarts stood up suddenly, chair clattering to the floor. "It won't work Harry, what you're trying to do. Surely you don't believe that I would just send you away from your h-," he swallowed his words, and tried again.

"Harry," he pleaded, "please stop. Please. What do you need me to do? I'll do anything. I'll beg. Do you want me to do that? I'll go on my knees. Here," blue and silver speckled robes swamped the floor as the headmaster got on his knees.

"I'm on the floor, I'm begging. Just… _please_ Harry."

The Potions Master tilted his head down in order to avoid the sight of his mentor, his _father_, his family prostrating himself. For Harry. Harry, who was horrible, a murderer, a used, washed up, unloveable _thing. _Harry, who was not even a man.

After half a minute had passed, and Albus realised that it was futile, he got up, wincing as his weary and old joints protested at being stuck in such an uncomfortable position for so long. As he was turning to leave, he looked back over his shoulder one last time.

Just in time to catch a glimpse of something wet and glistening making it's way down Harry's emotionless face.

Then the curtains forced themselves shut, separating an old man and his pupil, a father unable to help his son.

* * *

><p>Astoria arrived later that night at Malfoy Manor to find her husband sitting on the front lawn gazing at the stars.<p>

"Draco..." she murmured into his ears as she sat beside him.

The blonde replied by turning his head to kiss her jaw and moving his gaze back at the night sky.

They sat together in companionable silence, until finally Draco spoke.

"Is it worth it?" Astoria had never heard her husband sound so lost, not even during the war.

She sighed, before giving her honest opinion. "No."

The head of the Malfoy family did not respond, but she could feel the questioning aura, the desperation behind the cool mask.

"What Harry has done, what Severus wants to do… it will not fix him Draco. You know what the war has done. You, his friend, are the only one who knows him. Were they to reunite somehow, it may or may not mean Harry regaining his heart. Chances are that he won't, and will never. It broke when he left. And you alone know the truth behind Voldemort's demise. That Harry-"

"I know! I KNOW! I know all he's done, I know all his fears, his hopes his dreams. I know so much, yet still so little! I _know _him, and at the same time it's like he's a complete stranger!" The frustrated man kicked at the grass and screamed to the sky.

"I just want him to be happy! After all he's gone through, he deserves a little happiness! He's brought us peace, and joy, and love, and now LOOK AT HIM. Our lives at the cost of his! His chance at finding what everyone else around him has, and he just throws it away! It's so… so…" Draco growled before whipping out his wand and blasting rocks and setting bushes on fire.

A soft touch to the nape of his neck calmed him down immensely, and he looked over his shoulder into the warm brown eyes of his wife.

"It's so hard, Astoria, to just sit and watch as he destroys himself slowly. My brother is killing himself, and I can't do anything, and it's hurting him so bad…" Draco moaned over and over as he started to rock himself back and forth on the ground.

She hugged him tightly, and smoothed his mussed hair while making soothing noises at him.

"I know, Draco, but it's up to Harry to accept this one star in his night sky. Even if they were to meet again, it would all be for naught if Harry refused to acknowledge the lights in front of him. To him, the entire sky is black, it's all he's known, and the possibility of anything else is hard for him to accept."

Draco continued to sob softly, clinging onto Astoria with quiet despair.

* * *

><p>Soundlessly gliding through the corridors, the Deputy Headmaster and Potions Master of Hogwarts made his way back to his rooms, the students automatically parting to make way for him, with nary a comment as to his hospital robes. Once he was out of the corridor, the students simply let out a breath and continued making their way on to their respective classes.<p>

Harry paid no heed to the response of the student body, instead focusing on getting to the roof of Hogwarts, his own personal meditation spot where he could think. His pale face betrayed none of the inner turmoil as he pondered the chain of events which had led him to this point.

He had been about to teach the Flüssigkeit Gedanken draught when his nose had started to bleed, and his head suddenly erupted in pain. Vision suddenly clouding over, it took a moment for him to realise that instead of his potions class, he saw Severus in what appeared to be one of the bathrooms in Draco's mansion, with his trembling hand reaching ever so slowly towards his own.

On instinct, he jerked his own traitorous appendages away at the last moment, watching as Severus jerked back in shock and confusion, his gaze travelling up to meet his customary smile.

The Deputy and Potions Master forced his traitorous hand to his chest, using magic to bind it to his robes while the other wagged a finger. _Naughty Severus, _he thought to himself, _nearly undoing all my work in one moment. _

Working quickly, he channelled a bit of his power to his hand, bending physics to his will as he stretched his hand out of the glass to his frozen 'half', and with a thought, poked Severus' forehead and erased all thoughts of this incident, while at the same time chancing a gleam into his head.

Stepping of the Astronomy tower, Harry dropped a few centimetres in the air before coming into contact with solidified air, and building an air staircase for himself, walked slowly to the top of the castle before settling himself gracefully on the roof.

Harry took in a deep breath, settling the turmoil in his mind before proceeding to stand up once again and walked through the ceilings and roofs of Hogwarts, straight into Albus' office.

With no one present but the red and gold plumed bird, Harry sat himself down on of the armchairs, right arm propped on the arm of the chair, holding his head on the palm of his hand.

"So," Harry drawled bemused at Fawkes, "it seems the only one who doesn't judge me for my decision is you. Though I could be wrong of course, you are, after all a bird while I am a, pardon my wrong usage of this term, a 'man'. But then, you've always known what I was really thinking, so it might not be that far from the truth after all."

The Deputy continued his one-sided conversation, "I know everyone thinks I'm nutters, and rightfully so. After all, why would their Saviour deny himself his happiness? After all he's done for us, "his voice takes on a chillingly mocking tone, "he deserves some peace. So _why_ would he knowingly drive away his 'half' if he was indeed in his right state of mind?"

The Master of Death leans forward towards the bird, staring unflinchingly into the black orbs of the phoenix. "Draco is the only one who knows why I really did it, but I guess I can let you know too, hmm? How I _really _defeated Voldemort… and why I pushed Severus away.

"Fawkes, I know that you know that I'm right here on this. Severus does deserve more than a thing that will never be able to care for him fully. I care enough about Severus to recognise this." Harry pet Fawkes on his head, watching as the phoenix enjoys the comforting touches before aiming one dark eye at him and shedding a single tear.

The tall mean hugs the bird, trying valiantly to cherish the warmth of the embrace, and whispers a quiet, "Thank you for listening," before disapparating out of Albus' office.

* * *

><p>Severus woke up with a start, chest heaving and untangled the sheets from his body, padding over to the window and watching the raindrops hit the window. The window edge was large enough for him to sit on, so he lowered himself and leaned against the wall, staring out the rain.<p>

He had been on the cusp of remembering… something, when the reflection had suddenly touched him and his mind went blank again. To make matters worst, he had _fainted_, he grimaced to himself, and fell into a dream/nightmare of sorts, filled with whispers and doors leading to nowhere, and magic and mystery and those thrice damned green eyes, and he had been running towards a tall back that seemed to disappear into another door every time he seemed to catch up, before he had decided to instead give up on the chase and managed to grasp one of the lights flying by and kept it in his pocket. At that moment, another door suddenly opened beneath him, and the muggle had fallen onto a beach, where he sat underneath a tree for shade until the sun had set and he woke up.

So close. He had been so close to Harry, and it was all slipping away from him, and now he felt yet another emotion well up within when he thought of his 'half'. Frustration.

_Get a grip Severus, _he growled in his mind, _now is not the time for some teenage emo-ing, you should be focusing on the dream, and finding Harry._

"Why do you want to find him?"

He startled, whipping his head to stare at the woman who was suddenly seated in opposite him on the window ledge.

"Because," he started warily, "because I have to. I need to find him."

The brunette scoffed at the pitiful answer before looking at the muggle out of the corner of her eye. "What a pathetic excuse," she mocked, "just like a child's. You don't even know why you want to find him. How do you know he even wants to be found? Surely you realise that if he pushed you away in the first place, then it means he doesn't want you near him?"

Too shocked to reply, Severus just stared at the lady as she continued her onslaught. "Severus, Severus, Severus, you're wasting your time here. He clearly doesn't want to be found, and you're blindly grasping at straws for the smallest excuse to blame him. Don't glare at me like that, you blame him for leaving you like this, all alone _again_, so you want an excuse to find him because it's his fault for leaving you, for making you so miserable and cold and lonely. You couldn't even admit to me why you wanted to find him! Give up, Snivellus, you'll never get him." And with a tinkling laugh, she disappeared out of sight, leaving him with his demons, crying to the sound of thunder and rain.

* * *

><p>Astoria stood at the foot of the bed, observing its occupant twitch and twist around, deep in the throes of a nightmare. She had been there for ten minutes before finally turning sharply and leaving Severus to moan and cry in the bed.<p>

She passed through the long halls and corridors, stopping by Draco's room to press a soft kiss to his head on the way to the door, and finally coming to the shed where she kept the brooms and racing gear. She grabbed her first broom, Draco's own Nimbus 2001 that he had used in Second Year, and whispered the keyword and was tugged by the navel to the gates of Hogwarts.

The gates creaked and swung open to admit her, and Astoria walked confidently up the pathway to the main entrance, pushing the doors open to find Harry sitting on his 'air chair' with a cup of tea in one hand and a saucer in the other.

"Master Harry," she nodded, remembering her bet with him the last time they had tea with Draco. He nodded back with a polite, yet slightly unnerving smile. It seemed Astoria had remembered the titles.

Taking a sip of tea, he asked, "What brings you to Hogwarts tonight, Lady Malfoy? And I am curious, to which title are you referring to? Master of Death, Potions Master or Deputy Headmaster…? Or of course, you could call me all, or the supreme Master, or…"

"Alright, lets dispense with the titles, it was a foolish bet after all," she chuckled, before her face set to stone once again. "I have business with you Harry. It's about Severus."

"So I assumed. Well? Follow me unless you would much rather stand there then sit in my quarters." The Deputy Master turned on his heel, walking away at a brisk pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's as much as you guys are gonna get. It was a really long chapter actually, but most of it needed to be edited, so I chopped it up at this point and separated the rest into individual chapters. <strong>

**I hope you guys aren't angry. I have had a lot of ideas, and have been typing them in my spare time, but like you all I have a life too. Exams are coming, I need to study, and I've been in a bit of a slump somewhat recently. I posted a new fanfiction I have that was ready on a movie, Painted Skin 2: The Resurrection. Take a look please, and do watch the movie! It's Chinese, but it's really good. Seriously, I've watched my fair share of bad Chinese movies.**

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give feedback; review or PM me, and bye.**

**Beersmoo**


	8. An endless sea in front of me

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, **_**anyone**_** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. Until the end…**

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p>Astoria continued at her own leisurely pace, content to observe from afar the interactions of the students between the Potions Master. They parted for him like the red sea, she could see that from even as Harry got farther and father. Not one dared to look. They simply shuffled backward in a long line of students, bowing their heads with respect (<em>fear) <em>and only when she herself had passed them did they continue on their way, not even daring to resume their boisterous chatter.

By the time she had reached the dungeons, the door (for Harry had never appealed to the idea of having a talking blotch of colours as his guard) was already open, and shut itself the moment her feet were both planted firmly on the ground.

Harry was seated by the fire on an old arm chair, the edges looking worn but not ripped, and sipped his tea. Having learned from past mistakes, Astoria cast a cooling charm on her tea before taking a sip, and seated herself in the opposite arm chair in a formal and stiff position.

"Harry, Severus is with us. At Malfoy Manor."

"I know. And do pray tell, why have you not sent him home with a blissful memory of meeting a wonderful man or woman instead of seeing me in a mirror? Have I not made it clear enough that he is not to be disturbed?" Astoria trembled and attempted to hold eye contact with the Master in front of her. To look away would mean defeat, and she did not come to lose. Her shields began to waver and she struggled to concentrate on the task.

"Ha-Harry," she grit out, beads of sweet rolling down her temples as she stared back unflinchingly at his green eyes. Though somewhat dulled, they still had the terrifying effect of making you feel as if you were staring at Death himself.

Dark with restrained anger, the shade of green made her feel like the walls were closing in. It was getting increasingly hard to breathe, and she felt faint. She could hear screams faintly in the distance, but all she knew was that she had to keep _looking_-

Suddenly the pressure eased, the warmth of the fire, the softness of the couch, the rest of the room and Harry came back into view. Her shoulders slumped slightly, and she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes for a few moments.

A deep, low chuckle, smooth and at the same time it grated against her instincts, resounded around her, and Harry stared at her, hands clasped on his lap. He leaned back and said, "Impressive, Astoria. You always have been stubborn. Very well. What would you like to say?"

"Harry," she steeled herself. "Draco has been helping Severus. Well, I thought you should know. I've been trying to steer Severus off for you, but I still believe that you are wrong. Anyway, expect to see a sign of Severus soon, or something of the like." She stood up, legs trembling but she gave no sign that she knew. Harry turned something small around and around in his palm and did not reply.

"That is all. Thank you for the tea. I hope to see you soon." With that, she strode out the door. Harry continued to stare at the locket.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Dumbledore still nowhere to be found, Fawkes was again seated on Harry's lap, letting the chilled fingers smooth his feathers down.<p>

The Master of Death leans forward towards the bird, staring unflinchingly into the black orbs of the phoenix. "Draco is the only one who knows why I really did it, but I guess I can let you know too, hmm? How I _really _defeated Voldemort… and why I pushed Severus away.

"Draco, for all that's happened, still doesn't understand why I did such a thing to Severus. He doesn't want to see what's in front of him, and he most definitely does not want to admit that I am right and he is wrong. How childish, and so utterly Draco. I am not doing this for myself in some misguided attempt at caring for Severus to soothe my guilty conscience, I made a rational decision to take away my presence in his life because I _know _that no matter what happens from now on, it won't end well." Fawkes trilled indignantly at this, and Harry gives a soft quirk of his lips, the closest to a real smile he would get.

"My, you seem incredibly protective of Severus today." He gave the brd one last pat on the head before turning on the heel to stride out the office.

"Well, thank you for gracing me with your presence, Fawkes. I really must be leaving now, seeing as the Headmaster is still missing and I am his Deputy." Fawkes gave a short chime from his beak before landing on Harry's shoulder.

Non-plussed, the Master continued his walk out the office. _I do wonder how the students would react to seeing a creature that represents life sitting on the shoulder of Death_.

Severus awoke once again, head pounding and eyes puffy from his crying fit.

He wandered out the room like a ghost, silent and unobtrusive. His hands trailed slowly along the walls. Before he knew it, he had somehow made his way to a library.

The lean man weaved in between shelves, his mind becoming clearer as he walked off the exhaustion. He stopped at a shelf filled with books on the 'Dark Arts' and almost picked up a book that was light pink in colour when flash of blue shot past him and smacked the book out of his reach.

He whirled around and came face to face with the woman who had talked to him in the bedroom. Warily, he asked, "Why did you do that?"

She said nothing, merely walked past and used her wand to levitate the book back into its place.

"Why?" He repeated, with an edge of frustration in his tone.

Gentle curls swirled as she glanced once before motioning him to follow, then walking off at a brisk pace.

He trailed along at a decent pace, keeping a distance from the stranger. They wound in between the shelves and furniture, deeper and deeper into the library.

Finally she stopped at a couch and sat with her hands primly clasped on her lap, gesturing with her head that he was to sit at the other couch opposite her. He did so slowly.

She scrutinised him for a few seconds before calling out to the air, "Mullet, tea and scones please." Not a moment later, a tray popped into existence, floating between the two by some unknown force.

"My name is Astoria Malfoy," the woman began, "and I know who you are Severus. I know why you think you are here. However, though I do regret my tone earlier, my choice of words was entirely appropriate. Why are you here, Severus? Why are you looking for Harry?"

He sat backwards on the couch with a sigh, brows furrowed in thought. Why was he looking for Harry?

Was it because Harry left? Did he want answers? Of course. But what was the main reason?

"I suppose that…," Severus replied uncertainly, "it's because…"

And suddenly, it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Because," he continued, "without him, I feel empty. My soul literally feels like a gigantic part is missing."

"His smile brightens up my day, even if it is just a reflection. His presence gives me comfort. I… I love him." Astoria smiles brightly at this.

She claps her hands. "Good!" Astoria exclaims. "Well then, you have officially won over my support. I will help you, to the best of my abilities, but be forewarned, my loyalty is firstly to Harry and Harry alone. Merlin help you if you were to hurt him." Her smile turned cruel and Severus gulped instinctively before nodding.

* * *

><p>It had been a trying day for one Mr. Ericson Seonick.<p>

First, his friend, who decided to be cheeky, had sent a Babble-Jangle jinx towards him in History of Magic, causing him to start rambling out in Gobbledygook and Gibberrish, even a bit of Elfien, earning them both a detention.

At lunch, someone left their book bag on the floor, causing him to trip and break his nose.

In Transfiguration, Professor Mally had returned his test on Theory of Transfiguring Muggle Household Items and seeing as he had studied on the wrong chapter (_okay maybe that was slightly his fault, but you have to admit, her English isn't that spectacular_) he had received some sort of fail grade, written in hastily (furiously) scribbled…something… but still obviously a fail.

Then, at Debate Club, an angry Ravenclaw who just did not know when to quit set his robes on fire with a spell that even the combined efforts of the Dark Arts, DADA and Charms Professor could not put out. It was finally put out when Hogwarts' Potions Master, who had just happened to… float… by sent a look at it and the fire sizzled out on it's own. Eventually he had to concede that he would not be using his favourite set of robes in the foreseeable future.

And now here he is, standing in front of Potions Lab 3, after learning that Mr King was not free and had passed on his detention to another Professor, who had so graciously volunteered.

And Damn the Gods for that one Professor to be Master Potter.

"Come in, " the familiar melody tinkled into his ears.

He quickly stepped in, remembering to close the door behind him before bowing to his Master who watched him with a smirk from his desk. Bowing low, he greeted, "Master, I am here to report for," Eric grimaced, "my detention."

A haunting laugh echoed throughout the room, making the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end, but this was nothing new. "So it seems, that even mein Kuschelbär can not escape from trouble, hmm?" The german nickname grated on Eric's nerves, but he showed no outward sign of it.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees, replying brusquely while stalking over to the nearest bench. "I've said it many times before, I'm your apprentice, not your goddamn toy." Grumbling, he plopped himself on a stool, propping his head on hands and eyed the badly crushed Maringa flower stalks with distaste.

Eric snarked, "So… what am I going to do for detention? Scrub cauldrons? Skin some poor helpless animals?" He waved his hands around the worktable.

Harry smirked and stretched out his left hand in a 'come hither' fashion. "Accio Locket." The locket came flying gently through the… floor… and landed delicately into his palm. The Master stood, facing the chalkboard, and with a gentle flick of his wrist, the locket went flying through the air. Only Eric's quick reflexes allowed him to erect a net from blue strands of his magic. He dispersed the shields, allowing the locket to drop onto the table in front of him. He then took out his wand and began casting Diagnostic spells, Detection Spells, Scanning spells and even muttered a few foreign Curse Breakers.

Meanwhile, Harry had been diligently sketching out a mindmap of ideas in Latin and Gobbledygook. "귀하의 수업을 수정습니까?" (_Did you revise your lessons?)_

Eric, in the midst of casting a complicated spell filled with about twenty different wand and hand movements, retorted, "Natürlich. Und warum du darauf bestehst auf den Fremdsprachenunterricht?" (_Naturally. And why do you insist on the foreign language lessons?_)

Still facing the board, The Master replied simply, "Он строит характер." (_It builds character.)_

Eric snorted and finished the last of his spells. Satisfied that it was not another one of his tests, the Apprentice took his masters locket in his hands and brought it closer to his eye to examine it. It was plain, simple and probably deceiving. He almost flipped it open when a cutting voice warned him.

"Eric," said Death's Master, switching back to English. Alarmed at the use of his name, He sat straighter and focused his attention whole heartedly on his Master. "I think it would be best for now that you refrain from opening the locket, unless you would like to risk death from heartbreak. I would not like to have to see your soul just yet beyond the Veil, darling."

The Slytherin placed the locket down reluctantly, and asked, "What is it?" His eyes widened when the Professor replied, "Nothing much, just my own Et Dimidiam Partemmirror."

Eric couldn't believe his ears. His Master had a Half! The Master of Death himself, the cold Potions Master and Deputy of Hogwarts and the Man Who Lived. Not a man nor really a living creature, in the spiritual sense, and his… 'soul'… had found its counter part!

"Who…?" He murmured, staring down at the locket with unease.

"None of your concern for now. Take a look at the board please. What can you tell me from this, this, and these over here?" Master Potter moved at such a quick speed that his hands were a blur and the three red circles surrounding lists of potions and their Compliments seemed to appear in the blink of an eye to the still-shocked Apprentice.

"Well, the first list to the top right of the board is full of the ancient Greek potions that seem to slow down different bodily processes, particularly those of the Mental fashion. Professor, what are the markings on the hinge and surrounding the rim of the locket?"

"Correct, and the markings are runes, part of a ritual which you have definitely not heard of, originating from the Centaur lands deep in Melakonia. Now pay attention to the second circle, down here, and note their contents and how they respond to points 12, 13 and 23 on the last list. Combined with each of the first thirteen potions in the first circle, you get the following reactions as noted in that corner of the board…"

* * *

><p><strong>SO.<strong>

**Here's the latest chapter of **_**Symmetry**_**! Yes, it's late, but you guys, as readers, all know the pain and frustration, the anguish and torture, when real life gets in the way of fanfics? Well, it's worse for the writers. Haha. Still, it's just an excuse and I apologise. As a treat, I'll give you a sneak-peek into the stories waiting on my computer to debut: Chapter 9 of **_**Symmetry**_** is a whopping 3.5K words long! Plus, I'm polishing up some chapters I still have for **_**Twisting the Tides**_** (please take the time to check it out even if you haven't watched the movie, which you should, but anyway, at least take the time to read and help me improve my writing style) plus some other stories which I've been trying to incorporate into different fandoms so I can post it on fanfiction net.**

**For the foreign languages, they may not be accurate, since I used Google Translate, plus I don't learn any of those up there. **

**For the Tumblrs, could you guys help me find a certain post? It's telling like some sad story about how you reminisce about the good ol' days on Tumblr, and after years you go back to check and obviously, your dashboard is empty but you send out a post saying 'Hi' and then I think it says you just sit back and wait. It's a really good and sad and empathetic post and I want to show it to my friend.**

**Thanks for sticking with me for so long, please ask your friends to read this too! I would love for others to read my work, though I know it's not that good. Critiques are welcome as well! Please, help me better my work. I wish for you guys to read only the best quality writing I can produce! I'm currently working on a novel, nothing too big, just snippets in my free time here and there. It's currently about… 15 chapters long?**

**Please give some feedback as always! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Beersmoo**


	9. Opposite ends

**(Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and stuffs belong to her greatness JK Rowling.)**

**Fanfiction: Symmetry**

**Summary: You could have anyone, ****_anyone_**** at all, yet you choose to be with me. I'm sure one day, you'll realise this, so I'll take what I can get, every last drop. Until the end…**

**Warnings: Non-Magic Severus. Snarry. Angst, angst, angst…**

* * *

><p>Albus sat tiredly in his chair.<p>

The day had really taken its toll on his old bones. Ever since the addition of several new subjects as well as a complete revision of the few that had always been offered, overseeing the school had grown into the challenge he had always believed teaching to be.

Physical Education, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Elementary and Additional Mathematics, _Mundane _Customs(Harry had refused to call them 'Muggle', stating it as demeaning and insulting from day one, but old habits die hard), Wizarding and Mundane Life Skills… just to name a few.

His Deputy had insisted on the implementation of these new subjects, saying that it was 'time for Hogwarts to really be _the_ Premier Wizarding school in Britain' and 'as such, every students should be equipped with the skills and knowledge to live in both the Wizarding World and the Mundane World, and not just in Britain too.' There was no possible way Albus could stop him. Now that the war was over they had plenty of time and resources to create this whirlwind of change.

And while Harry was off doing –who-knows-what-exactly around the castle (overseeing detentions, 'interacting' with the students or perhaps even just having a cup of tea while sitting on the castle walls), Albus was left to do the most horrible part of the reformed education system…

Paperwork and meetings.

He rolled his shoulders to get the kinks out of it and sighed. "A cup of tea please, the way I like it," he called out and gratefully nodded his head when it appeared on the table in front of him with nary a sound.

He was just beginning to take a sip when his Potions Master whispered into his ear, causing him to have a spit take and beat his chest while coughing.

"Albus." Harry Potter murmured. Without even a glance, the tea spills cleaned themselves, evaporating from the papers and desk while the tea cup righted itself. With a hum, he walked around the Headmaster to the front of the desk before producing a scroll from his inner robes.

When Albus could finally breathe properly, he glared at the man opposite. "Harry, if you get to be the one walking around the school all day and I am stuck here with all the paperwork, the least you could do is let me have my cup of tea in peace! Maybe next time you could just walk _through _the _door_, instead of jumping through every single level in Hogwarts and landing behind _my_ chair? "

Harry just tilted his head before speaking, totally ignoring Albus' previous words. "I received this from the Lady Malfoy."

Albus immediately straightened up. Astoria sent him a letter? She usually just popped in to have a chat, sometimes bringing along Draco, but she never usually sent letters. "I presume you want me to read it? Hand it over then, please."

Waving around his wand, he muttered a few Detection and Curse-Shatter charms and any other charm he could think of. A few minutes later, he wiped the sweat off his brow, breathing deeply from the effort and concentration before proclaiming it 'safe and 100% genuine'.

He handed the scroll, a perfect beige and sealed with a simple red Receiver's Ribbon back to Harry, who thanked him before sitting down… on air. Albus, already used to such sights, kept his full attention on Harry, whose hooded green eyes moved rapidly throughout the letter before sighing and burning it up with Greek Fire.

"Well?" Albus was no fool. The fact that Harry came here, to _him_, and not just for him to check it but even read it in front of him showed a lot. His impatience rose and finally Harry spoke up.

"She is sending Severus over to Hogwarts." The Master spoke as freely as if he was commenting on the weather but Albus winced at the hidden issue.

"Would you like me to refuse? As Headmaster I can bar him from entering-" Harry cut him off quickly.

"No, leave them both be. I… seek council from you actually." At this, Albus' eyebrows rose.

Harry wanted to speak to him? Well, he owed it, no he owed _a lot_ to Harry so he could definitely grant him this. And that was putting it lightly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Albus asked gently. Harry looked up with those unnerving eyes, a lost expression on his face. "Professor, " Albus chose not to over think the slip, "Severus is coming. He _knows _. What if he sees me?" They both heard the unspoken question. _What if he still wants me?_

Albus walked over swiftly and dropped to his knees in front of the thing to give it a hug. "Oh Harry, of all the _people_" he stressed the word quietly "in this big, wide world, you of all have received this blessed gift. I can only pray that you take it. However, if you truly do not wish for a reunion, that can be arranged. You need only say the word, and I will do anything to help you. I'll leave you here with Fawkes then alright?"

His robes had begun to disintegrate, so Albus Dumbledore stood up and brushed himself off before leaving the room with his paperwork, and Harry Potter sat in the same spot, listening to the haunting trills of the unseen phoenix in the office.

"Albus," he called out just as the man in question had placed a foot out of the door. "I will be late for dinner."

* * *

><p>Severus exclaimed, "Wait, what?"<p>

Opposite him, Draco sat beside his wife with an uncomfortable look while Astoria continued to sip his tea. Disgruntled silver eyes glanced left before closing in resignation. "Astoria is taking you to Hogwarts."

Severus quickly regained his composure, earning a look of appraisal from the woman opposite. "Yes, I had surmised so, but I was previously told that I wouldn't be able to."

Draco replied,"Usually, that is the case since Muggles-" Astoria stomped on his foot, eliciting a squeak of pain, "M-mundanes, I-I mean. Sorry, old habbits die hard, even with Harry always… reminding… me. Mundanes cannot enter, let alone see Hogwarts. You appear to be a special case as demonstrated when you saw the Manor. We have wards surrounding the Manor that prevent Mundanes who breach those wards would have been Confounded and Apparated back to a secluded spot in the edge of the forest beside the nearest Mundane town." He began to wave his hands in an exaggerated manner.

"Obviously though, you managed to make it in. There's no concrete reason as of yet but my theory is that you being the 'half' of Harry, who is pretty much Magik (with a capital 'm' and a 'k' at the end, and I am reffering to the free Magiks) itself, you're swamped with magic around you. It hides your Mundane nature. "

Draco looked like he had suddenly swallowed something sour and gave a scathing glance to his wife who smiled innocently at him.

"Astoria thinks you're actually a hidden Mage." Severus began to chuckle. "But she's usually right. She's got a little of her cousin's Sight, the twice removed one."

The dark haired man was about to rebut Draco when he suddenly dropped limply to the side of the sofa, like a puppet whose strings had all been cut suddenly. Draco made to get out of his chair but quickly found his pants stuck, sewn on and glued to his spot, as was his shirt. Astoria, who was already at the other couch, placed Severus' head on her lap, ignoring Draco's pout at her. She placed a carefully groomed hand on Severus' eyes and closed them before whispering into the air. As she spoke, a silver glow travelled from Severus' unfoucsed, twitching eyes, up her hand and arm and dissipating out her mouth as a mist.

The mist condensed into a fog, covering the entire lavish sitting room. Figures could be made out vaguely, and they sharpened after a minute or two. The mist continued to stream out of Astoria's mouth and her right pupil changed into a yellow owl's eye, glowing eerily in the gray fog. The vague shapes could now be made out as students walking hurriedly through the busy corridors of Hogwarts.

'Oh right, Harry told me there were transfer students from that… school in Denmark,' Draco thought absentmindedly as he surveyed the scene. His eyes locked onto one particular figure in the fog. No one could mistake that commanding grace, the inhuman elegance and power the figure exuded.

"Draco, Astoria. I would say hello to your guest, but seeing as he is unconscious… " Harry's voice echoed in their minds while he walked down the staircases. Astoria closed her left eye and mouth and just watched the fog and smirked.

"Hello Harry. I presume you have no qualms about the missive I sent?" Harry's image in the fog smiled serenely and shook it's head.

"None at all." Draco was immediately suspicious and his face showed his feelings clearly.

"Oh Draco, don't make such an ugly face darling, it does not become you." Harry's image dropped the mask immediately, his face becoming as still as stone and his power leaked through his control even through the fog.

"I hope you know what you two are getting yourselves into," His image hissed while the couple flinched in their living room.

Astoria spoke quickly. "Harry, my loyalty first and foremost is to you, as is Draco's I am sure." Draco knew his wife did not mean anything by the statement since it was the truth. Although they were married and soul mates their loyalty was still first and foremost to Harry. If Harry asked him to kill Astoria, and with no doubt a sound reasoning in mind, he would follow and Astoria would let him.

Harry threw back his head and laughed, scaring the daylights out of the two Hufflepuff students walking past him in the fog.

"Very well. I expect to see you two soon. Draco, you still owe me." With that the fog dissipated.

* * *

><p><strong>So.<strong>

**I've finally finished typing out all my chapters. At the moment, three are already in the process of editing.**

**Sorry for the long wait, life is busy as a student.**

**Beersmoo**

_Aye-Patch: Healing patch developed sometime in the 18__th__ century by a Healer who was such a fan of the Mundane idea of pirates. Hence the name._


End file.
